With Friends Like These
by NashaWriter
Summary: All Charlie wanted to do was settle down, work to earn her stay, smoke a bit of weed, and kill some Walkers. But no, she gets caught up in the war between Alexandria and Sanctuary. Not only caught up but becomes an integral part of a newly formed plan to take down Negan. But what happens when her 'enemy' shows her more respect than her supposed 'friends' have?(Chapter 8 fixed!)
1. Chapter 1

**(Hello Negan-Lovers! Yes, I am at it again haha. I hope ya'll enjoy this one and thank you, everyone, for all the past props I've gotten from ya'll. It keeps me going :) Do please review rather its positive or constructive criticism, I love reviews and those help me keep writing. 3 ))**

 **Chapter 1:**

"With Dwight dead its simple, we need an 'in' at Sanctuary. His information was invaluable," Rick said, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in the chair.

Around the table were his friends in Alexandria. An Emergency meeting had been called when Dwight had been found to be dead...bitten by a walker. This lowered everyone's morale, Dwight was their one ace in the hole...and now they had nothing. Everyone got quiet.

"What about Eugene?" Daryl asked.

"We have no idea what side he's really on but the last time Dwight reported he said Eugene was on Negan side," Rosita spat unhappily.

"I could go 'change' sides," Daryl offered.

"No, we need you here," Carl said firmly.

From the opposite end of the table, there was soft snoring. A young woman, new to the group along with a few friends of hers had just found Alexandria about a week ago. They had come with a shit ton of supplies and offered to help out in exchange for housing. Rick did tell them about the 'war' that was going on and the new people assured them that this...was how it was all over. It was all the same to them.

Rick nudged the woman gently, "Sorry Charlie, you should be awake for all this," he said to her gently.

Charlie snorted herself awake, her green eyes blinking with a sheepish smile on her face. "Sorry, ya'll caught me dead-ass fucking asleep," she stretched.

Rick smiled a bit and patted her back. Charlie and her friends could be aloof at times but they worked their asses off..to the point of exhaustion. When they were working there was always music in their home being blasted and the smell of weed floating by...but Rick didn't care. If they wanted to unwind in the manner then so be it.

"To recap, Dwight is dead and we need a new in at Sanctuary," Rick informed her.

"Oh shit, Dwight is dead? That's buns," she mused running her fingers thru her dark brown hair as she chomped on some gum to battle dry mouth.

"You have any ideas or do you wanna go back to sleep?" Rosita asked her.

"I'm going to cut your ponytail off if you keep running your gotdamn mouth at me," Charlie scowled.

The two women never got along very well. Rosita thought she was way too aloof and Charlie thought she was a downright bitch.

Rosita was about to say something when an idea popped into her head. "Charlie, stand up for me? Please?" she asked as nicely as she could.

Giving her a look, Charlie did in fact stand.

Rosita smiled, "I have an idea," she said once she got a good look at her. "Charlie, could you please step out?" she asked.

Charlie's frown got deeper, "I don't like this..." she said and headed out. " _We're only making plans for Nigel..._ " she sung the XTC song to herself as she stepped out of the room.

"We should send Charlie in...as a possible wife for Negan," Rosita said.

Everyone just looked at her in silence for a moment.

"Christ girl, I know you didn't like her but to do that..." Daryl said and shook his head.

"Let's be real. It's the only IN we can get...and he doesn't know about her and friends yet. Being his wife would make it really easy to kill him," she said.

"Too many variables. One..he has to be interested enough and two this is something she'll really have to want to do...three, well shit that should be enough," Rick said.

"That puts her in some really weird...positions," Daryl noted.

"Oh, like she'll let anything happen to herself...that's all she cares about," Rosita reminded everyone. "We know he has rules against sexual violence, I don't see him forcing his wives to do anything but show pretend to adore him when he's around. This is a really good plan, we know this," Rosita said firmly.

Everyone got quiet until Carl spoke up.

"It is a damned good idea," Carl said gently.

"I don't like this, at all!" Daryl said getting angry.

"It is an idea tho," Rick sighed, "We'll leave it up to her..but there will be no consequences if she chooses not to do it AND if she doesn't make the cut...someone is going in there and getting her," he added. "So...who will tell her?" he asked the group.

Everyone got quiet again.

"If you all are going to be wimps about it, I'll do it," Daryl growled and got up, leaving in a hurry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :**

Daryl found Charlie smoking a cigarette on the porch to her home, her friends still asleep during this late evening.

"SO...ya'll gonna offer me as a sacrifice?" she asked teasingly seeing him come up to her.

She noticed the not happy look on his face and frowned.

"Oh god..what?" she asked.

Daryl looked at her and decided to not beat around the bush.

"There's a plan to get you in as one of Negan's wives. He has a small harem of women he's married, treats well, they get everything they need and we're under the understanding that he doesn't force them to do anything. It...everyone said it would be a good way to get close to him," he said simply.

Charlie narrowed her eyes and before Daryl could tell her she could refuse...she was back in Rick's house. Everyone looked at her but she was quick to push Rosita over in her chair and give her a kick in her side.

"That's for formulating that little fucking plan!" she yelled at her, Daryl rushed in as well and pulled her away as the others helped Rosita up.

There was a tense silence.

"I'll do it. Ill fucking do it but only because there are people worth saving in this town..but none of them..except maybe Daryl...are NOT in this fucking room," she told them, growling as she yanked away from Daryl to go to her home.

Daryl looked at everyone then pointed to Rosita, "that plan was mostly spite and you know it. You deserved what you got just now," he scolded her and left with Charlie.

Daryl walked into her home and waited in the living room until she left the bedroom her friends and she was sharing.

"I'm sorry Charlie. I really...really don't fucking like this," Daryl said knowing it wouldn't help.

Charlie shook her head, "You're the one person on my side, I know that. But fuck that shit, okay...so why does he have so many wives...and not because of the obvious reasons," she asked as she packed some of her things.

"Dwight told us he marries women who need things...medicine for themselves or family members...or they just can't handle life these days," he said.

Charlie sat down and rubbed her legs, wincing. "Well, at least there I have an 'in'," she said and took out two bottles of medication from her pocket then threw it to Daryl.

"What are these?" he asked looking at the names.

"My nerve and pain medication. I was a bad breach birth, doctor fucked up my legs, I've had nerve damage since I can remember," she lied a bit. "Those meds...let me move along without these," she said and pulled a pair of arm crutches from underneath her couch. She unfolded them, locked the hinges in place and put her arms into the slots. "In a day...I'll be depending on these," she said.

"Shit girl...no one knew," he said gently.

"I don't broadcast my weaknesses," she shrugged and went back to packing.

"Look...I know you're mad but...just don't let him change you. He's a charismatic bastard, very charming and if you keep yourself the way you are...he'll notice you alright. Just..don't fall for any of his shit," Daryl told her importantly.

"Jesh, you don't think much of me do you?" she asked as she zippered up a large duffel bag.

"You don't know him like I do...you don't know him at all," he reminded her.

"Okay. Well, let's do this. I have a plan to get in there since you told me its locked down pretty tight," she said. "But I wanna do this before I chicken out. I need you to drive me as close to Sanctuary as you can get me," she asked him.

Daryl nodded and they headed out.

As they walked down the road, they saw the others standing on the porch, looking to Charlie and Daryl.

Charlie stopped in front of them...she started to point to each one of them. "Fuck you, fuck you, fuck, fuck you, Carl..don't ever ask me for weed again but you're cool, I'm out!" she yelled then got into the car with Daryl.

Rick looked at his son, "Carl? Really?"

Carl looked at his father wide-eyed and started to stammer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

On the drive up there, Charlie asked for her narcotic pain medication from Daryl and took way more than the average dose.

"The fuck are you doing girl?!" he asked.

"I'm going to be drugged and hurt, you got your crossbow? Can you give me a non-life threatening wound?" she asked as she chugged some water.

He sighed but nodded.

After another hour drive, they stopped where Daryl knew there was a lookout post nearby. Charlie was stoned out of her gourd.

"Mmmk, let's do this," she giggled and stepped out of the car, stumbling a bit.

Daryl got out and loaded his crossbow. He positioned her to stand with her shoulder facing him. "I'm going to get you right here," he pointed to the front of her shoulder, "It's going to go right thru but the bow will stay...okay?" he asked her gently. "I can't take it out but keeping it in will help blood loss," he added.

"Let's do this shit!" she hollered almost joyfully and braced herself.

Letting out a breath, Daryl did the deed and hit his target perfectly. Charlies mouth opened but nothing came out.

"Okay, start walking that way, they'll see you. I have to get out of here," he said hating to leave her but could not be found out.

"Go fucker!" she told him and started to stumble up the road. Once she heard Daryls car squeal away, Charlie started to cry in pain...the drugs fucking her mind more so than actually stopping the pain. It didn't help she was using her crutches with a duffel bag slung around her good shoulder.

She walked for 15 minutes, worried that no one was around when she heard another car. It was a black SUV coming up from behind her. It started to honk at her so she kept waiving for it to go 'around'...when it stopped a few yards infront of her.

Simon hopped out and walked up to her. "What are you doing? This area belongs to The Saviors..you need to turn around now!" he yelled.

Charlie, fully medicated and starting to go in and out..looked at him before retching painfully onto the ground then passing out...Simon just barely caught her.

The backseat passenger window rolled down.

"Hol-lee shit, women are just fawning all over you," Negan laughed. "Carson, get out and check on the girl," he commanded the doctor.

Dr Carson stepped out quickly. With Simon still holding her he checked her pupils and her wound. "She's been drugged..badly..and shot with a crossbow," he informed them.

"Drugged...wait, a crossbow? Holy shit isn't that just real fuckin nice. Looks like the local redneck has been getting in some target practice. Get her in the trunk, we'll take her home with us," Negan smirked and rolled up his window.

With Simons help, Carson got into the trunk with her, keeping an eye on the blood loss and her breathing as the SUV hurried back to Sanctuary.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 :**

Charlie winced as her eyes opened slowly, a bright light overtop of her. Still, in quite the daze and very foggy, her ears perked up hearing voices around her.

"She'll be okay. The arrow went right thru the muscle and the drugs are leaving her system."

"What's with the arm crutches?"

"I did not see any physical abnormalities but she could have nerve damage or a spinal problem.."

Charlie sat up slowly, "your face is a physical abnormality," she grumbled unhappily, her eyes finally settling to the light...that she pushed away.

Carson and Negan headed back over to her. He was quick to check her pupils, heart rate, breathing, and blood pressure.

"She'll be okay. Stoned for a while longer, probably will throw up a few more times...but she'll be alright," Carson noted.

"Good, get the fuck outta here," Negan told him, looking at the girl. Once Carson left he swung over the little table attached to the bed and put a tray of food on it. "You need to eat or you'll keep puking," he told her.

"I'm not hungry. Don't waste resources on me dude, I'll get out of your hair," she said and started to move off the bed.

"No. I need to know somethings first," he said and pushed her back down onto the bed. "What is your name and why were you in the area?" he asked.

"My name is Charlie and I swear I was just wondering around. These two dudes tried to fuck me over and once I got away from them...some jackass shoots me with a godamn crossbow," she told him.

Negan smirked, "Yeah, I know the crossbow dick you're speaking of. Do you know what the people who drugged you looked like?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No..I was about 2 hours away. I think it was just one guy. He snuck behind me, drugged me... there are some blurry parts but he didn't get to do anything before I managed to haul ass out of there," she said shaking her head.

"Lucky you. Well here's the deal. I don't mind using my shit to patch you up...I do call my people the Saviors for a reason," he smiled to her, his eyes looking her over. "I'm not saying you're not tough but the arm crutches make me wonder just how you'll repay my generosity," he mused.

"Look, dude, I can do anything you can..with or without the crutches. I just have some nerve damage from a birth defect, that's all," she told him, her voice a bit dark not liking to be challenged like that.

He held his hands up, "Okay. I hear you loud and clear. Strong independent woman, I got it," he smirked. "Come on, follow me," he told her.

Camille nodded and got up, putting her crutches on and followed him out of the infirmary.

"This is Sanctuary. This is my place, my baby...everything you see here? Mine," he told her, opening his arms out wide with Lucille in his hand. They headed into the main worker area. "This is where the hustle and bustle is. You work, you get your three hots and cot, plus complete protection from anything and everything on the outside," he told her proudly.

"Word?" she mused boredly. "So where do I work?" she asked.

"Well, what can you do? What were your skills before all this?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "Criminal. I sold drugs, organized pick ups and drop offs, had about 30 people under me," she said nonchalantly.

Negans eyebrow perked up. "Oh yeah? That street-level shit is real fuckin useful these days. You know what, you're my new foreman," he said and waved Simon over.

"Yes boss?" he asked.

"Simon. Meet Charlie. She's the new foreman for this area. Give her the clipboard, one less job you have now," he grinned.

Simon nodded and gave her a clipboard full of papers that told her production values, workers names and points, supply numbers and the like.

"Explain to her the point system and just how fucking important keeping everyone on their toes is, and show her to a bed," he told him, winking at her before walking off.

"Follow me," Simon told her sternly.

Charlie blinked as a lot was happening quickly but she followed Simon quickly, keeping her real plan in the back of her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

2 days later.

Since running people was nothing new to Charlie, she fell into her work pretty easily but without her meds...she was nearly crying at the end of the day. She stood in the medication line, hoping they have her meds available. Once she got to the front of the line she cleared her throat.

"I need to be supplied with Cymbalta and Vicodin," she said to the woman behind the table.

"Name?" the woman asked looking into a book.

"Charlie, Charlie Marks."

She searched for her name and shook her head, "You don't make enough for either medication. You can afford some naproxen tho," she told her.

Charlie narrowed her eyes, "Are you fucking kidding me? Give me the fucking meds or I won't be able to fucking work," she growled.

The woman quickly waved for help from one of the nearby officers. Laura came over.

"Charlie, you know better by now. Get the hell out of the line," Laura said not wanting to act too quickly since the two had become a bit of friends.

"No! This is fucking ridiculous. I need the medication to work and I need to work to afford the medication! The prices are set way to fucking high!" Charlie said getting loud.

Laura pulled a gun on her, "Do NOT make me use this Charlie."

Growling, Charlie knocked the gun from her hand with her crutch then used the other to take out her knees, sending her to the ground. Other officers quickly came over and subdued her, one held her via her arms tightly. Charlie was literally about to be put down when they all heard whistling...everyone kneeled.

Everyone but Charlie.

Negan strolled in, a grin on his face and he figured this is how it would all play out.

"Ah, no kneeling? Your legs that bad?" he asked Charlie with a fake pout.

"If I kneel right now, I'm biting off someone's low-swinging genitals," she said narrowing her eyes at him.

Negan laughed and put an arm around her. "Laura, get two dinners sent to my room. I'm going to have a talk with a chompy here...hopefully Lucille doesn't want a word in," he said, that last part more darkly.

Negan took her to his personal room and pushed her to sit at the little dining table he had. Laura came in a few moments later with two dinner platters and drinks.

Charlie sighed and tugged on Laura's open hand quickly.

"Hey, I'm sorry. None of that was your fault and you were actually trying to stop me from getting killed, thank you," Charlie whispered to her as Ngan was busy sitting down and putting Lucille next to him.

Laura gave her a small smile and a nod before leaving.

"Aww, that was sweet. Its good to see you girls friends again," Negan smirked having heard it all.

"That's none of your business," she snapped.

"No..." he said, quickly picking up Lucille and putting her business end under Charlie's chin, "it is my fucking business and so is you starting fights and your fucking attitude!" he growled.

"Fuck you and your bat! This is your doing! You make it so no one who doesn't put their lives on the line can afford necessary medications! I need my meds just to be functional! I've done good work in the little time I've been here. Simon has already said production is up 4 percent. It's not a lot, but its a lot in a few days..I should be able to get the necessities I need to keep going," she said firmly.

"If you need an easier job..."

"Oh go to hell. I do that work better than anyone else before me including simple fucking Simon," she said.

"You know, I really am not liking your back talk. I let it slide a few times before I thought it was cute..and hell, I like strong women..but you're just a bitch," Negan growled again, standing up with Lucille in position.

Charlie stood up with her crutches, "Yeah? And this bitch will ruin you and your mid-life crises hairdo and jacket," she snapped.

Negan swung at her but Charlie caught Lucille in her crutches. He tugged the bat back roughly causing her crutches to slide off her arms. She quickly picked up the wooden chair she was sitting in.

"I don't fight to impress, make a move I fuckin da-" Charlie's threat was suddenly interrupted by her dropping the chair. Both her legs twitched.

Charlie was about to collapse to the floor when Negan rushed and caught her like it was nothing.

"Get off of me!" Charlie yelled, embarrassed, trying to push him away.

Saying nothing, he helped her to his bed, making her sit on the edge...he crouched down between her legs.

"I'm leaving," she said trying to push herself off the bed but with her shoulder still healing that was impossible as well.

Negan started to roll up the flared/bell bottom like jeans she constantly wore as well as take off her shoes.

"Stop that!" she shouted, smacking at his shoulders...but he caught her wrists in one hand. his other hand taking off her last shoe.

They both got quiet, Charlie looked down to her lap in embarrassment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Both of Charlie's long legs were pigeon-toed...to an amount that just looked painful. Otherwise, they looked fine. She usually kept this from everyone, using the lie of "never damage" so no one would pity her or treat her different. But now, even worse, Negan...of all people had a front row seat to her 'secret'.

Negan sighed a bit and looked up at her, "Hell Charlie, you didn't say it was *this* bad," he remarked.

"It's no one's business," Charlie said, her head still hanging.

"It IS my business. You're here working under me. I gotta look out for everyone...if I had known..."

"Then what? You would have had pity on me and how will I be able to do my job if everyone knew the big boss was treating me like Tiny Fucking Tim," she frowned.

He remained in his crouch position and lifted her chin up with his fingers so she'd look to him.

"What is it like?" he asked.

Charlie shook her head, "Negan stop goddamnit."

"Tell me or I'll try straightening them with Lucille," he smirked tho it wasn't a joke.

She sighed. "I told you, it's been this way since I've been born. Learning how to walk was the least of my worries tho. Its...its constant fucking pain, like my legs are always either on fire or ice fucking cold. But also the muscles spasm and clench from being twisted in weird ways and the bones throb painfully all the time.." she told him finally looking to him. "Chronic pain? It wears on you after a few years," she informed him. "Longs pants like the ones I have on cover it all up but with my feet...I have to wear these sandals all the time, the thick socks help tho," she explained.

Charlie looked at him, his face was actually concerned...and suddenly there were tears in her eyes. She covered her face with her hands as she started to cry. She had trouble holding back the smile that was curling on her lips tho.

"Goddamnit, please just let me go," Charlie whimpered.

"No, not until we figure this the fuck out," he told her moving to sit next to her.

Charlie pulled her hands from her face and bent over at the waist a bit to rub her legs, her face pained. "It's not just the pain tho. My medications...the one is a narcotic. My body...my body is addicted to it. I'm not, I swear, I don't mentally need it or anything but I've been fighting withdrawal for the past 3 days. I feel like such a fucking loser. I..I CAN go without that one, the Vicodin, medically but I need to be tapered off or put on a medication like suboxone... it's like Vicodin but its way easier to taper off of," she admitted to him, so so ashamed, not even looking at him at this point. "Its added restless leg syndrome to my problems, I can't keep anything down, I'm either shivering or sweating up a storm, I cant sleep...its like the flu you want to die from," she said taking a breath.

Frowning deeply, Negan pulled her close to him unexpectedly, his arm wrapped around her as he kept her against his side. Charlie blinked but for once she didn't fight him. After getting all that shit off her chest, this kinda felt nice...*he's a charming bastard* she remembered. Charlie licked her lips and closed her eyes.

"I'm so so fucking...I was wrong," Charlie said pretending like she just couldn't say sorry to him. "I've fucked everything up."

"Yeah, you did," he said pulling his fingers thru her soft brown hair, "but only because you're a bad-ass..and a hard-fucking-head". Negan leaned over to his nightstand and pulled out a couple of medicine bottles. "I had these left over from a fight I got into," he said opening up a bottle of Vicodin and pouring out 2 tabs for her. "Take these, eat, let the pain go away so you can think more clearly and we can talk," he told her.

Charlie looked at him curiously as he gave her some of his leftover pain meds...but took them quickly along with some water. "Why are you putting this much effort into me?" she asked as she got up to right the chair she had once threatened him with and put her crutches back on.

"You do damned good work and shit, you have a lot of balls. Did you forget you just had threatened me...me of all people...with a damn chair? I'm fucking impressed!" he laughed as he started to eat his food. Luckily dinner tonight was a big ass salad with homemade ranch dressing and croutons and grilled chicken so it's not like it cooled off.

Sighing, she looked at her food and picked up the fork, just poking at it.

"Take your time," he told her. "But, you have a good amount of street smarts and you're not stupid book-wise either. I like people that can sniff out bullshitters..not only that, you're not afraid to publically call them out on their bullshit. That needs to be done constantly around here because the people...they're good people...but they'll try to get over on you whenever you can," he said.

He looked up at her, regarding her, "Do you think the medication prices are really too high?" he asked. Negan had realized quickly with her drug-selling history, he could trust her with getting advice on topics such as the one he asked her about. She had a good understanding of supply and demand and he wanted to tap into that of course.

"I get it that meds are scarce but you do have a damned good supply and not too many people who need daily sustaining meds. Tho, I would suggest maybe looking into serious medical weed,...you know, growing and using it before the real meds run out unless you can find a scientist or whatever to synthesize the shit. BUT earning enough to get those points, its like...remember when you first started looking for jobs? You needed a job to get work experience but work experience to get a job. It's just like that with the meds. Some people need sustaining medications to help them be able to work...but they need to work to get the meds and with the prices so high... it's almost impossible," she tried to explain to him gently.

"Medical weed huh? We do have a botanist. Thanks for the idea," he noted and sat back as she spoke. "Maybe I'll do another inventory. See what we have versus who needs it. I may have to pick and choose but...maybe you're right. I can do better to make sure people get their basic needs."

"Plus...they get their meds...production goes up," she shrugged.

AS they talked Negan could see her body relax. Her sweating calmed down and she stopped rubbing her legs and finally started to eat, albeit slowly.

"Looks like you're starting to feel better? You high?" he asked teasingly.

Charlie scoffed, "I've been on these meds since I was 13, I don't get high off of them anymore. I've built up a tolerance," she explained. Charlie cleared her throat and spoke a bit more seriously, "but, I do feel about 100 times better so, thank you."

"You are welcomed...did you nearly die saying that?" he asked with a smirk.

She shot him a glare but her lips curled up into a smile, "shut up."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter** 7 : **Real Talk**

The two ate in comfortable silence, both of them letting things sink in and dealing with everything that came to light. Once he saw that she was finished eating, he got up and grabbed a nice little humidor he kept on his dresser, opening it once he was in front of her.

"Join me, we need to talk about something a bit more serious but...hell, I think we'll both be getting an equal amount of good from this," he said.

Charlie looked down to the cigars then back up to him with a soft chuckle, "Dude...you're looking at a girl whose idea of a fancy cigar is getting the wine flavored Black & Mild."

Negan couldn't help but let out an honest laugh and sat down.

"Do you mind tho?" she asked taking a pack of smokes from her back pocket.

"Hell, I hate the damn things but I don't try to fuck with the simplest of vices," he said lighting his cigar with a wood match.

"I hardly smoke anymore, well, probably more so than ever the past few days," she mused, lighting her smoke and taking a long drag. "So what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"I have a new...'job' for you, well, another job really. I need a wife," he said blankly.

"You have like 6..there's no way you need another wife," she said deadpan.

He smirked a bit and shook his head, "I need a different sort of wife. The others are damn good at being wives but I need one who isn't so...depedent on the luxuries I give them. Usually, I let people talk to Lucille when they bitch but...I can see why the people here have started to...gossip," he explained to her. "I just need one, one who works her ass off and doesn't look so damn miserable all the fucking time. You're perfect for that. You'll get all the same perks," he grinned brightly,

"OH be still my beating fucking heart dude. Romance isn't dead in the apocalypse," she smirked. "So, fine...I play wifey, get my meds and slightly easier life. What are the rules?" she asked. "What about sex?"

"Oh that, hell, no sex unless your 100% down...but since you'll be in the public eye more...it would nice if you could show off just how much you adore me," he said grinning, making her roll her eyes. "But..I was going to say the lingerie thing is still a 'thing' but I know how you feel about your legs so...when we have 'date nights'...would you be so kind to wear something pretty as long as you feel comfortable in it?" he asked batting his eyes.

Charlie laughed then shook her head, "you could sell ketchup popsicles to a woman in white gloves. But shit, I can't turn that down, it would be dumb to do so..." she said and stuck out her hand, "its a deal."

He shook her hand firmly. "Eat up, we'll get you set up in a real room and I'll show you where the ladies usually spend their time. I know you won't have as much time to lay around but...that's the whole point."

"Oh trust me, I rather be working," she grinned, high fiving herself for getting that much of her plan done already.

They finished eating and Negan showed her to her new luxe digs where she dropped off her things then he took her to the wives apartment.

"Ladies," Negan announced, getting their attention, "this is Charlie. I want you all to welcome her as your new sister-wife. Her time here will be a touch different but I promise, she's just the same as all of you," he grinned big slipping an arm around her waist.

Charlie kept quiet as she was trying not to laugh about the 5 or so women all standing around in heels and lingerie, some with drinks in hand. But she also noticed the women looking to her...well, mostly her crutches.

Negan looked to Charlie, "go make nice, you'll be around them a lot," he said, giving her a firm slap on the shoulder before making his exit.

One of his wives came up to Charlie with a brown drink in hand, "Hey Charlie, welcome to the harem," she smirked. "I'm Karen," she started to point to different women and introduce them, "that's Tiffany, Frankie, Tonya, and Becky."

Charlie nodded, sucked back the drink and moved to sit down. "Nice lil club ya'll have here."

Frankie sat nearby, "So, we have to ask. Negan said your time here will be different...what will be different?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm still working so some of the 'rules' have been...changed up a bit for me. Nothing huge just a few things so I can keep face," she explained.

They all nodded.

"He has such a big heart," Karen smiled, "we all saw you working and we figured he'd offer to marry you. He's a real sweetheart like that."

"Even more so that he's letting you work," Becky added.

Charlie snorted, "Oh, there's was no 'letting me'...we, worked out a deal so I can get my meds is all."

Tonya chuckled, "Yeah, we all did it for something like that, striking deals, working his ego. But..it will change, you'll change."

"Mmm," Charlie mused drinking back her second drink then stood up, "maybe you all did but I got other things to worry about then his ego. Well then, you all have been wonderful conversationalists but I think I'm going to hang out in my room," she said and with that, she left...leaving the wives with their mouths agape.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter** 8 : **A Chat With Hubby**

Charlie opened the door to her room to find Negan sitting on her bed.

"Jesus dude, give me a few days before I decide to put out," she frowned and moved over to her dresser to grab some night clothes.

"Oh, it will only take a few days huh?" he teased and stood up. .He put two large bottles of meds on her dresser in front of her, "your meds, like I promised."

Charlie decided to do some acting and hung her head down.

"Damnit. I'm...I shouldn't of said that. Everytime something stupid comes out of my mouth you do something nice. Thank you," she mewed, moving to face him.

He reached out to tuck some of her copper hair behind her ear, "shit, if I didn't dig your constant smart-ass mouth I would have Lucille shut you up days ago," he smirked.

"Yeah, you wish," she chuckled softly, moving away from him to sit down with a pained grunt, she put her meds on the nightstand nearby.

"How come you're not hanging out with the wives?" he asked curiously.

"Honestly? I'm not big on hanging around flocks of women. They're nice enough but they're kind of...a giant echo chamber of how great you are. I can only stand that shit for too long," she grinned to him as she took her meds.

"I hope you're not..unfriendly," he said concernedly.

"Don't force me to be around them when I don't have to..and Ill have nothing to say but nice things."

He nodded. "Oh, I had a favor to ask. In the morning tomorrow, can you help Eugene with a few things? He's the big fucker with the mullet. He just needs another pair of hands and I know you're smart enough to follow instructions," he asked her.

Charlie shrugged, "Yeah, sure. Ill find him during breakfast." Just to fuck with him she started to pull off her t-shirt exposing the sports bra that held her breast back, changing into her long nightshirt, not caring that he was there. "Anything else?" she asked as she started to undo her pants.

Negan stared for a moment before shaking his head, "Yeah actually. Find something pretty for tomorrow night. Its date night for you and I," he winked to her then headed to the door. He looked back to her, her pants off, tho she had quickly tugged on some sweats to hide her legs. "Goodnight Charlie," he said.

"Night!" she said brightly as he left. Once the door was shut, she changed into her comfortable sweatpants and sat back with a grin on her face. Things were happening faster than she had expected but...at least things were happening. Charlie did want to think that she had him around her little finger but, she knew he was too clever to be sucked in so quickly. She had to get him to a point where not only he trusted her implicitly but others did as well. Killing Negan, silently, while alone was easy enough..but she had to be able to leave without being shot on sight or chased right away. People had to trust them together. That would take some time...she just hoped her 'friends' wouldn't become impatient.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter** 9 : **The WorkLoad**

The following morning; once she was showered and dressed, Charlie made it out to the canteen to grab some breakfast and eventually found the man known as Eugene. She got used to his personality and speaking mannerisms quickly and before too long she was in the large room he worked in.

"Thank you for agreeing to help me. Negan informed me you were intelligent and adaptable," he said in his usual monotone. "Do you have any knowledge of chemistry?" he asked as they walked over to the table where he was making ammo and the like.

"Uhhh, honestly? I used to make meth. Never had an explosion because I made damn sure to read up on that shit. I got it up to 62% pure stuff," she said a bit proudly.

Eugene looked at her and nodded, "Street level. That is acceptable, more than acceptable. I'll make your work steam-lined so its easier," he said setting up some things. "I need you to carefully pour this liquid into these canisters here," he said pointing to some small canisters, bullet size actually.

While he explained her job she was putting protective wear on, nodding at his instructions. "I'm guessing this liquid is...volatile?" she asked.

Eugene had to smile a bit, it was nice to his ears to hear someone use that word in the correct context. "Yes, very, but if your hands are steady you should do the job satisfactory like," he told her. His eyes caught her arm crutches that she put to the side. "I do not want to embarrass you but can you do the work safely...without the crutches?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm leaning against the counter and I can take plenty of steps before needing them," she said.

"The reason for those instruments, spinal problems? Nerve damage?" he asked.

Eugene was very technical when talking about her legs and it made her feel more comfortable. He wasn't pitying her, just honestly curious.

"Oh, my legs are very pigeon-toed. I mostly use them to help ease up on my legs, lessen the pain of walking," she explained.

"I apologize if I am being too curious," he said.

"Nah, I dont mind explaining things besides, being Negans lil wifey has perks...like getting the meds I need," she smirked.

"You're lucky in a way. You've made yourself less superfluous than his other wives," Eugene said as he started to work.

Charlie got to pouring, "that is true," she mused.

"Did you want to continue work-friendly chat or are you comfortable with silence?" Eugene asked.

Charlie chuckled, "silence is fine dude."

The two, along with the others working with Eugene worked hard. Eugene was actually 'happy', in is own way, to have her. Charlie did things and did them well and she only had to be told things once.

It was just before dinner when Charlie stepped away to get some supplies and Eugene stood at his station, taking a moment to wipe his sweaty brow. From outside the room door, everyone there heard whistling and they all immediately bowed.

"Ho-lee shit! I can see production has boomed today!" Negan announced happily as he strutted inside. He walked up to Eugene and moved to lean back against the counter he was working on.

"I really prefer it if you would wear the proper safety equipment," Eugene said nervously.

Negan smirked and waved off that statement, "so it looks like my lil helper has been busy today," he said motioning to all their completed work.

"Yes, Charlie has been very integral to speeding up my work in a safe manner. She is indeed adaptable and her skills lend well to the work," he told him.

"Who would of thought that wheeling and dealing drugs made for such a needed person?" Negan asked with a laugh.

"Yes, that and the fact she used to synthesize methamphetamines...that sort of thing requires a crash course in chemistry," Eugene nodded.

Negan perked his eyebrow, "Look at you, getting my wife to talk and come out of her shell more. Anything else you would like to impart?" he asked, his grip tightening around Lucille some.

Eugene swallowed nervously, "from working, only, at her side...I have realized she does not suffer fools very well. People discount folks like her due to her physical abnormality and what once was deemed as 'evil' vocation...but she's highly intelligent while being a good layman."

Negan clapped his shoulder, "Well shit Eugene, aren't you being helpful. I'm gonna send Frankie over to give you one helluva massage," he grinned.

"That's quite kind of you. May I say, if Camille likes her work here...well, she has an open invitation to work here," he said gently, trying not to incur Negans wrath for having a wife of his he preferred to be around.

Negan chuckled lowly, "I'll ask her," he said, catching Camille walk over with a plastic tote between her hands as she 'limped' about. "There she is! I'm guessing you let no one help you?" he asked, his eyes following her as she moved between the men to set the tote down.

"I can carry a somewhat light plastic bin dude," she mused and looked at Eugene. "Is that it for today?" she asked him.

"Yes, thank you for your help today Camille," Eugene said as earnestly as his nature allowed him.

Camille nodded and got to walking out, Negan jogging to catch up with her.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked, walking beside her.

"To my room to take my meds and decompress," she told him.

"Sounds like a good way to spend a date night," he grinned slipping an arm around her waist.

Negan caught her rolling her eyes and laughed. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Negan stood leaning against her door, Lucille resting against his leg, just watching her with a smile on his face. He was getting to know his new wife and to be honest, she had been one of the more interesting ones. His eyes followed her as she hobbled over to her bed to take her arm crutches over, limped over to her dresser to take her pills dry, then sat back down on her bed. A frown creased his lips as he watched her sit down with a pained face, her body bent over so she could rub her sore legs. He pushed himself off her door and walked over to her, grabbing her by her ankles and swinging her to lay on the bed some as he sat down, her legs over his lap.

"I was going to suggest Frankie do this while I watched," he winked at her, "but this is way more fun," he told her pushing up her jeans to mid-thigh. He cracked his knuckles and his strong hands started to massage her leg calves warmly, strongly.

Charlie grunted as he pulled her into position before she could protest he was massaging her which shut her up for a moment.

"Oh no, no Frankie, I'm not completely sure her work didn't include happy endings," Charlie smirked, propping her head up so she could look to him better. "Tho, shit, that would make it more enticing to you wouldn't it?" she asked with a scoff.

"Damn yeah it would! Show some initiative and hook up with one of them will ya? I bet you could convince them, hell knows I've tried," he grinned.

"OH my god, set up your own 3 some, slack-ass," she shook her head as she lit up a cigarette.

"Those things will kill you and I don't like my wives committing slow suicide," he warned her.

"Negan, If I'm to leave this world...it will be because of something I did to myself so, like...fuck off with your concern," she told him blatantly.

"You know you are not very nice."

"Anyone born in the last 60 years knows that cigarettes will kill you. I'm not a child, I do not need to be reminded," she firmly.

"Point well taken," he said. "So I have to ask, how does someone in your condition last this long?" he asked.

Charlie shrugged, "raid pharmacies, stick to myself, cut and dry shit," she explained.

"Is that all? No...problems?" he asked.

"People underestimate me all the time and when I surprise them they have to deal with the fact that a 'cripple' is kicking their ass when it comes to surviving," she mused. "The thing is if I'm not useful in some manner...Im not going to be welcomed anywhere. Hell, I usually only wear the crutches when I'm alone. I don't want people knowing my business. This place is nice and all but...real talk? It's a lot easier being on your own."

"So...with all your damned talents, you have no urge to make something out of this fucked up situation?" he asked.

Charlie laughed, "what do you think will happen Negan? The walkers will go away and everyone will have lemonade? We'll have wifi again? Fuck that rebuilding noise. Shit is buns. Its every man and woman for themselves."

"You're a pessimist."

"I'm a realist."

"You know, everyone in Sanctuary believes in what I'm trying to do here," he told her softly.

"Uggghh," she groaned and moved to prop herself up on her elbows. "Fucking...seriously? Just because I don't believe in your lil mission statement doesn't mean I'm not giving it 100%. I don't believe in god but it doesn't mean I didn't pray to him when my doctors were trying to see if they could fix my legs."

"Lip service then?"

"More like...I'm here but I'm not drinking the kool-aid."

Negan smirked a bit, his hands climbed up to right below her knee. "Well then, I'll just need to turn you into a convert."

"Jesus Negan, 'convert' is the verb. You want to 'convert' me," she informed him.

"It's a noun to smart-ass," he smirked, leaning over to kiss her kneecap softly.

"If I feel that again or your hand climbs any higher, my foot is gonna convert your dick," she told him.

Negan laughed, "Remind me why I wifed-you up?" he asked her.

"Because I'm different and not one of your Stepford wives?" she guessed.

"Ohhh good answer gimpy," he grinned.

"If that becomes your pet name for me I will murder your face," she frowned.

Still smiling, he moved to lay beside her on his stomach.

"You're a sweet-talker you know that?" he asked, reaching over to twirl a bit of her hair around his finger.

Sighing she looked to him. "Look, you choose me okay? So apparently there is something about my personality that you like and something about the 'personalities' of your wives you're tired of. I'm 'sorry' I'm not all soft and cuddly and a vixen of sorts," she said frowning to put him on.

Negan lifted his hand to rub his thumb over her high cheekbones. "Shit, any wife that can out-curse me and do her equal share of work...well fuck, that's pretty fucking sexy to me. I'm a bullshitter Charlie, a big damned asshole, and you see thru all of it. You're the one skeptic I have here and its pretty fucking refreshing."

"Huh, that's new," she mused.

"What is?"

"Someone appreciative of my...'ways'."

"If I wanted more sycophants, I could get 'em," Negan shrugged with a cute smile.

Charlie blinked. Her time at Alexandria was not like this, she always got shit for how she was even tho she did her work and did it well...she was not expecting this from Negan of all people.

"I do appreciate that you know. I hate when everyone else is a bucket of sunshine and rainbows and you're the one rain cloud," she chuckled, her gaze dropping from his.

Negan lowered his head so his eyes could look up to hers."Shit, I love a rainy day." Thinking he was being romantic, he lifted her chin and suddenly kissed her lips. He was pressing his lips hard against his for a few moments when he opened his eyes to look at her only to find her narrowing her eyes at him. He pulled back.

"I dare you to do that again," she said to him lowly.

"Ahhhh, shit, I'm sorry Charlie. I thought I was being all sweet and shit," he said apologetically.

Charlie sighed. She knew icing him out completely might not be the way to go so she grabbed his scarf gently and pulled his face back towards hers...laying a big ole kiss on his lips.

Negan grunted in surprise but smiled to himself as his hand came up to hold the back of her neck.

Ater a bit, Charlie pulled back, a smirk on her face. "Remeber, 80/20. Go in 80 percent and see if I go in the 20," she informed him.

He grinned his beautiful smile, "Mmm good idea sweetheart. Don't get too soft on me now, I like my hard-ass lil wife."

Her face immediately soured, "Oh get the fuck outta here with that," she scoffed, pushing him away.

Laughing, Negan sat up, kissed her forehead then moved off the bed. To make him think she was softening up more, Charlie thought of something. She put a cute nervous look on her face and crossed her arms over her chest while he looked himself over in the mirror.

"Negan. I don't wanna hear any shit about the question I'm about to ask you, okay?" she started, her voice harder than her body language.

"I love warnings like that," he smirked.

Charlie let out a soft sigh, "I know you like my personality or whatever but...do you think I'm like...sexy? You know, like your other wives are?" she asked him embarrassedly.

Negan stopped and turned to her. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he asked incredulously, walking back over to her. He pointed to her, "You are fucking hot!" he exclaimed. Once at her bed, Negan leaned over, his hands on the bed on either side of her, their faces close. "You may be tough but you're reeeeaaaal fuckin' easy on the eyes...and other body parts," he said flashing his grin.

Charlie willed herself to blush, smiling as she looked down to lap. "You playin' me right now?"

"What's all this shit about? Usually, no one can't tell you shit," he asked tilting his head.

She pursed her lips together but said nothing, putting all her acting skills out to the front right now. Charlie was doing her best to seem like the archetype 'tough on the outside, sweet/soft/nervous on the inside side" girl.

Negan frowned as she seemed embarrassed, he kneeled where he was standing and pushed her head slightly to look him in the eyes. "Is this shit about your legs?" he asked in a low voice, his fingers twirling the ends of her hair.

Camille shrugged, "They're dead-ass gross." She noticed their faces were close to each other once again.

"Sweetheart," he started, smiling as he was starting to like that pet name for her, "I ain't gonna bullshit you and act like I don't see how they really are. Fucking fake-asses say shit like that. I see them, they're ugly as shit...but I think they're awesome. Awesome as shit...because they're attached to you and they managed to bring you here...to me and that's reeeaaal fucking awesome," he said very firmly to her."Actually..." he mused, reaching down to run his hand lightly along her legs, "they're still long and smooth, they're just kinda facing the wrong way...still pretty fuckin hot in my book," he said grinning to her.

Camille felt something stir inside of her but told herself to put an embarrassed smile on her face, "Ok ok. Enough of this pep talk, thank you," she mewed softly. Her eyes look into his for a moment before she gave in and kissed his lips softly, quickly tho.

Negan more than happily obliged her, kissing her lips sweetly in return before she pulled back."I know I know. My tough lil wife doesn't need much in the way of compliments to keep her going. A low-maintenance woman you are...and I fucking love it," he said pulling back then winked to her. He stood back up and grabbed Lucille, "I'm going to let you decompress in peace, I'm sure you've been wanting to chase me out for awhile now," he smirked and left her room, shutting the door behind him.

Charlie stared at the door for a few moments before blinking and shaking her head. "Christ, he knows how to spit some shit," she muttered to herself, remembering Daryl's words. BUT, things were going well. She knew she had to make more of an effort to be the most preferred and trusted wife, all while making it seem natural considering her personality. A plan came to her mind and she smirked to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 :**

Over the next week, to help out as much as she could, Charlie did her 'foreman' work for most of the morning then right after lunch went to Eugene to help him out. People were more than surprised to see one of the Negans wives pulling double-duty and they appreciated the fact at least one of them were willing to work hard for the luxuries they received. The people liked her, and that was all fine and dandy but she had to get some of the 'upper ranks' on her side. But, she had something to do first. Once dinner was finished as was the work-day for most of them, Charlie made her way into the wives apartment. They were surprised to see her.

"Everyone here?" Charlie asked.

Frankie nodded, "Yeah, why? We didn't think you'd...want to be around us," she mused a bit hurt.

"Shit, yeah, I know," Charlie and rubbed the back of her neck with a sheepish smile. "That's on me tho, you know? Anti-social by nature. But I have an idea...you know, something to lift our collective husband spirits and put us all in his even better graces," she grinned talking to all of them. "Tho...let me put this out there...I need two of yall, you have to be very willing participants and bi-sexual," she told them.

Tonya laughed, "I know where this is going."

"Yeah, not much of a surprise but I figured...if we made this happen on our own...oh will he be pleased."

The other girls immediately looked to Becky and Karen.

"Jesh, you cuddle once with another girl and all of the sudden..." Becky huffed with a small smile.

Karen chuckled, "cuddle my ass. So whats the plan, a threesome? Becky, myself and Negan?" she asked.

Charlie nodded, "Yup! But like I said, the big thing is that it's a surprise and this is all our idea...he'll be appreciative that's for damn sure."

Becky shrugged, "Okay, what's the plan then?"

"Go get dressed in the sexiest thing you have and wear a big ole coat around it," she told them as they got up to go to their room in the back that had their 'sexier' clothes in it.

Tiffany looked to Charlie, "How come you're not 'in' this?" she asked.

"Oh, old football injury," she said patting her knee, the other girls laughed.

Becky and Karen came back out with their big coats and Charlie led them down the hallway. Outside of Negans door Charlie had set a boombox in front, she grabbed it then knocked on the door..hushing the giggling girls and shoo'ed them to the side so he wouldn't see them.

"Yeah?!" Negan called out gruffly.

"It's Charlie," she told him.

"OH shit, come on in!" he said in a much better mood already.

Leaving the door open behind her, Charlie hobbled in slowly and set the boom box on his nearby dresser. "I gotta surprise for you," she grinned and hit a button on the boombox so The Muse's "Super Massive Black Hole" started to play.

"Oh, a strip-tease?" he asked as she sat up on the edge of his bed.

"Even better," she winked at him and let out a whistle.

Karen and Becky stepped in, letting their coats drop to puddles at their feet, exposing their practically 'not there' lingerie.

Negans eyes went wide as his wives walked over to him, his arms slipped around both their waists. The girls laughed and together pushed him down to lay on the bed before kissing each other.

Negan lifted his head so he could look at Charlie. She winked at him, he winked back, and she left closing the door behind her.

Right on time, a small pack of Negans officers was walking by as their shift had just ended. Simon was there.

"What the hell? Usually, Negan doesn't allow anyone in since there's no one here to guard his door...that includes his wives," he said..watching his tone.

"Oh no worries, I was just giving a lil present to the hubby," Charlie grinned and slowly started to walk away.

Simon and the others caught the sounds of Negans happy moans and two females giggling, they all smirked. Simon ran up to Charlie.

"Hey we're gonna have a few drinks, snacks and play some cards, we would be honored if you joined us," he offered.

Charlie high-fived herself in her mind, "You know what? I'd really enjoy that," she mused and followed them to the canteen where their weekly game was set.

Before too long, cards were handed out, music was playing, cigars/cigarettes were being smoked and drinks were had. There was laughing and fun teasing/roasting, the officers soon finding Charlie to be comfortable around just like she was one of their own.

"You know, I think we all can agree...good job on the three-some Charlie," Laura said, the others nodding in agreement. "We've been trying to gently push them into it for months now."

"Ah, you know why that didn't work? Because it was ya'll. Those girls don't have to listen to anyone but Negan, so they're sure as hell not gonna take tips from you all," Charlie smirked.

"Yet, here you are, playing cards with the likes of us," Simon mused almost suspiciously.

"Ah, see...you all are more the flavor of people I used to chill with. I'm not used to gobs of frilly women," Charlie mused, exchanging two of her cards and placing one of her beers in the middle of the table as betting material.

"Are they really that bad?" Laura asked gently.

Charlie smirked and looked at her, "They are an echo chamber of stupid," she remarked, making them including Simon laugh. "Okay, I call, let's end this shit," she said looking at Simon who was the only other hand playing in this round.

Simon laid down his cards with a proud smile, "Full house."

"Ahhhh shit, I was bluffing with two pair," she mused and laid her cards down.

The group clapped as Simon grinned and pulled in his winnings, seeing Charlie lose and not throw a fit went well.

Simon grabbed the beer, opened it and put it in front of Charlie, "Good losers always get a lil somethin somethin," he told her.

Charlie grinned and downed the bottle, the others whooped and hollered.

2 hours passed and their little game became a tiny party. Charlie was standing up, watching over Laura as she was in a tense game with two others, her hands on her shoulders. Everyone was laughing, telling dirty jokes and jamming to the music.

Negan, following the slight noise, rounded the corner and leaned against the wall...watching his wife with a smile as she interacted with his men. He looked so so happy, almost refreshed in a way. He laughed to himself as Charlie started to sing/rap to Kayne Wests 'Power' that started to play, he could see the alcoholic drink she had been nursing to give them the guise of her 'loosening' up. Negan started to walk over to them, Lucille on his shoulder.

The officers caught sight of him and immediately moved to kneel, Charlie saw this and turned around, a smile coming to her face.

A cigarette hung outta her mouth, "What's brackin brah? How you livin'?" she asked with a grin.

Negan motioned for his men to go back to what they were doing and Charlie turned back around to see this hand finish. Negan moved up behind her and slipped his arms around his waist.

"I would like to talk to you in private," he mewed into her ear.

"Gimmie a moment? This hand has been playing for like ten minutes," she told him, turning her head to kiss his nose quickly.

He chuckled softly and rested his head on her shoulder.

The cards were put down and Laura won, she got up and collected her winnings in a grand fashion.

"Fuck yes! There ya go!" Charlie hollered along with everyone else.

Negan clapped and smiled, he was happy to see one of his wives mingling with his men so damn well. "Well done Laura, Keith is a damn good bluffer so...well fuckin done," he told her. "Now," he said slipping his arm back around his wife's waist, "I need to borrow my wife for a spell," he winked to his people as they walked away. "Come with me?" he asked softly to which she nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter12:**

Charlie looked back to the officers, waving as they all said goodbye then headed with Negan to where he led her, her room. He walked her inside, turned her to face him, then put his hands on her cheeks, giving her a very deep kiss. She didn't get a chance to remind him of the 80/20 rule but realized he was thanking her for the 'gift' earlier so she let this one go without any repercussions.

When he pulled back, she just looked at him curiously as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Hmm, what's this about?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"It's not everyday your wife gets you laid by two beautiful women, sweetheart," he nearly mewed.

"Calm down there spaz, I gotcha laid, that's all," she chuckled, looking a bit nervous as Negan kept his face close hers.

"Hell yeah!..." he started, standing up straight so he could bend back then snapped back up, "you did!" he grinned, slipping his arms around her waist, his hands resting under her shirt on her lower back. "But it's more than that. Usually, the women fight, a bit, for my time...and you gave yours away just to give me a good time with two other wives," he reminded her. "It's one thing to get me 'laid' but you got Karen and Becky to be excited and reeeaaal fuckin gung-ho about it. I needed a shower and a bowl of Wheaties afterward," she chuckled.

Charlie shrugged and ducked away from him so she could take her meds with a bottle of water she had on her. "I just wanted to do something nice that was on your bucket-list is all, no need to think so deeply about it," she mused nonchalantly. Charlie hobbled past him to make her way to the chair in front of her tv.

Suddenly she felt her waist grabbed, "Bah!" she yelped as Negan got ahold of her and picked her up, bridal style, her arm crutches hanging down. She was about 5'6 and a bit on the thin side, nothing Negan couldn't carry.

"Put me down dammit!" she barked, only for him to chuckle and carry her to her bed, she went limp in his arms out of frustration.

"Tough shit, I'm gonna dote on you for a bit, then some more...depending on which base you let me go to," he winked at her.

"You're not even allowed on the field," she glared at him as he sat her down, her back resting up against the headboard of her bed.

Negan moved her recliner so she could see the TV from her bed and turned everything on, happy she was planning to watch some VHS of Frasier they had found a while back.

"I'm surprised you like this show," he said as he headed back over the bed.

"Oh, my dad got me watching it. When you're young you watch it for the slapstick then as you get older you finally get the jok-what are you doing?" she asked as he started to take off his boots.

"Decompressing with my wife," he grinned at her and moved to lay beside her against the wall. He slipped his arm over her stomach and pulled her close to him, making her grunt annoyedly. "Aw, whats wrong?" he asked.

"You're interrupting my decompressing time," she told him.

Negan flashed his bright smile and tugged her closer, "I can decompress ya, reeeeeeal good," he told her.

"How the hell are you horny right now?" she asked with an eye-roll.

"It just happens when I see you," he shrugged. His hand lifted up and pretended to straighten her shirt but it was just a ruse for him to touch her stomach. "Want to hear something reeeeaaaal interesting?" he asked.

"Oh god, I'm scared...but what?" she asked turning her head to look at him.

"The entire time I was with Karen and Becky? My mind kept wondering to you, hell, you were on my mind just about the entire fucking time," he admitted to her.

Camille squinted her eyes at him, "seriously? You had two beautiful women banging you, banging each other while banging you...and your mind was on me? Look, if you wanna compliment me, make it realistic," she said to him plainly.

"Hey, we had this talk already, you're plenty fuckin hot, legs or not," he told her sternly. "But...I always look at the person behind great plans like you came up with. Becky and Karen were happy and very into your lil present for me...and all of that was due to you," he explained.

Charlie closed her eyes for a moment. _"_ Damnit _,"_ she thought to herself, _"All I wanted to do was smoke some weed, work to earn a bed and food, and now I'm caught up in all this bullshit,"_ she grumbled in her own mind. Opening her eyes she found Negan looking at her, still flashing all of his teeth with his...she had to admit...damned gorgeous smile. Ugh, he was really handsome and she was getting really mad at having to deal with the emotions that came from that. "Stop grinning," she told him.

He laughed, his arm tightening around her then suddenly pulled her down with him so they laid face to face.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What? I can't cuddle and hit on my hot-ass wife after she managed to get me a threesome with 2 other of my wives?" he asked raising an eyebrow, his arm over her side and holding her close to his body.

"I figured you'd be in a sex-coma by now, or at least be satiated for awhile," she smirked.

"Nah sweetheart, I have unlimited energy supplies, damned good stamina," he winked to her. He looked at her non-too-pleased face, "something wrong? I said nothing would happen unless you would 100% down but..damn sweetheart, I didn't know I wasn't even allowed to hit on you," he said frowning. "Makin me think I'm hideous or somethin'," he chuckled softly.

"Ugh...Negan, it's not you, I swear alright? You're fine looking, you're damned handsome to be honest, but I've never been very..uhh...sexual," she admitted with a soft shrug.

He nodded, "Understandable, especially these days," he told her in a warm voice. "Did...did something happen to you?" he asked, his eyes very quickly got angry, a fiery anger. "Did someone hurt you Charlie?" he asked, his arm tightening around her.

"No..no, calm down, nothing like that, nothing at all," she reassured him. "I..just got busy in my 'trade', you know? Couldn't trust anyone. Didn't want to get involved with anyone like that," she explained to him.

Negan got quiet as she explained herself...and it eerily reminded him of himself. Tho he was 'married' to a large handful of women, he was still all alone technically, as he made sure to not get close to anyone. Even Simon had to be reminded regularly that Negan was his boss and not his friend.

"Yeah...I dig you on that," he said gently, pushing his fingers thru her hair. "Shit, this is gonna sound like me reassuring you just to get 'some'," he smirked but his face softened, "but you ain't got nothing to worry about here sweetheart."

"I know. Why are you so on this right now? Is my position as 'wife' in danger?" she asked, looking at him expectedly.

He laughed, "Not at all. You're hot. I'm hot. I was hoping to smash our hot bodies together at some point and the gift you gave me earlier really fucking pushed that 'hope' to 'need'," he grinned. "Actually, come here," he grunted, rolling to his back, pulling her with him so she ended up straddling his hips.

"Ow, dammit, easy!" she scolded him lightly as she winced while moving her legs to a comfortable position: her knees bent so her legs were behind her.

"Shit, I'm sorry sweetheart," he mewed, his hands on her hips. "I'm surprised you haven't hopped off yet," he smirked up at her.

She shrugged, "I am sort of enjoying frustrating you," she said, smiling and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh you're real fuckin funny," he frowned while his hands gently moved up and down her sides. "You know, I have to ask...and please don't smack me for this, but...are you a virgin?" he asked carefully.

Something came to her mind quickly. Oddly enough Negan was coming off as weirdly-romantic. If she could make him believe her 'tough-girl' image was a facade and she was hiding a more delicate version of herself...yeah, she decided to go along with this. Sex really meant nothing to her. *Technically*, yes, she was a virgin but no way in hell was she completely new or ignorant of sex and sexual activities. Charlie had been in jail for 3 years and only got out right as the world was going to hell, that was rough on the ole 'sex life'.

"Yes, yes I am," she said lifting her head with a bit of pride. "I know, I'm probably the only one," she snarked.

"No shit?" looking to her like she was last Unicorn. His eyes got serious, "Wait, how old are you?" he asked importantly.

Charlie laughed, "27, calm down," she told him then noticed his look. "Don't give me that look. Not everyone is a walking boner like you are. I had shit to get done and didn't want my personal life getting in the middle of it," she told him.

"That's decent reasoning, I can't blame you for being cautious," he mused.

"What? You wanna be the first to plant his flag on Mount Charlie?" she asked with a smirk.

"Well fuck when you put it like that," he laughed.

"Come on, you love to brag and boast, you can put this on your list of accomplishments!" she teased him as she climbed off of him.

Once Negan sat up, Charlie started to unbutton her shirt as she swung her hips side to side. Without saying anything, he reached out to grab her hips then pulled her in close between his legs. Her hands dropped from her partially unbuttoned shirt and Negan rested his chin on her chest lightly. He took a deep breath in thru his nose and breathed out looking up to her with a smile.

"What?" she asked him with a bit of a frown.

Negan kissed the middle of her collarbone then looked back up at her. "I'm not sure how I feel about being used for sex," he said with a smirk but his tone was oddly earnest.

Charlies face dropped, "Are you...are you fucking kidding me right now?"

"What? Just because I have 6 wives means I can't be a romantic?" he asked her, looking surprised.

"I...uhhh...I don't have an answer for that," she mused and frowned, feigning embarrassment. "I guess its kinda tough for me cause..you know, I'm not a romantic at all," she said, her gaze dropping away from his as she acted shy and despondent.

"Nah, its alright sweetheart, I know what kind of vibe I put out...and hell, for the most part, that vibe is true, but I know how to treat my wives..well, shit, I hope I do," he laughed.

Charlie bit her bottom lip, looking incredibly cute and slipped her arms around his neck softly. "Can I be honest with you?"

"You know you fuckin can," he grinned up at her.

"You have me real flippin' curious and I keep thinking, if I'm going to do it, might as well be with you...not very tender or sweet I know but...you've peaked my interest and you're the first to do," she 'admitted' to him...really just doing her best to be believable with her 'turn around'. "My real first time might as well be with my drop-dead gorgeous husband with the smile that makes my knees weak," she mused.

Negan stood up and kissed her forehead, "Good to know. I have a few things to do before lights out. Mind if I come back later?" he asked as his hands rubbed her back.

She nodded to him and watched him leave. Charlie was almost proud that even though their plans tonight were practically confirmed, he still asked for her permission to step into her room once lights out had occurred. She shot her door a middle finger (just out of habit) then grabbed some of her sleep clothes and walked into the private shower attached to her room. After taking a nice long shower, Charlie redressed in her favorite nightshirt, a tall button down stripped men's work shirt, and a simple pair of high cut panties. It was already 11 pm so she got back to her interrupted Frasier marathon, took her bedtime dose of medication and dozed off not too long after.

 **((Hey ya'll. If you have a minute, could ya'll please drop some reviews so I know how everyone is feeling about this? This is one of those stories that I'm writing by the seat of my pants lol Thanks 3 ))**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Around 1:15 am Charlie was awoken by Negan resting his chin on the back of her shoulder as she slept on her stomach.

"Are you seriously waking me up right now?" she grumbled with a frown, not even opening her eyes.

"I told you I was coming back. You are cranky when your sleep is disturbed," he complained.

Groaning, Charlie moved to lay on her side facing Negan and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his neck.

Negan lifted an eyebrow and that little move surprised him since Charlie wasn't very...cuddly. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his hands on the small of her back...Negan swore he felt her purr.

"You know I wanted to pay you back for getti-"

He was stopped by her hand coming up to rest over his mouth.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. I. Am. Sleeping," she said poignantly, then patted his cheek before snuggling back up against him.

Negan just watched her as she fell back into a deep sleep, his arms slipping around her tighter than before. He rested his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes, feeling oddly comfortable. He eventually fell asleep and that's when Charlie opened her eyes. She smirked to herself.

 **6 am.**

Negan started to stir as his internal clock woke him up. Charlie was still wrapped around him and snuggled close to him.

"Noooooo, stay here with me, this bed is better than anything else," she grumbled.

He snorted and kissed her forehead, "Selfish-ass, you can't keep me all to yourself," he told her. "Actually, you probably could. But don't tell anyone that."

"Your secret is safe with me, maybe, for a price," she smirked, slipping her arms under his shirt to rest warmly on his back.

Grinning from ear to ear, Negan growled playfully and started to kiss down her neck, nipping and biting. "Oh yeah? What price is that?" he asked between bites.

"...Get me some breakfast."

He lifted his head and gave her a look.

Charlie batted her eyes, "My legs hurt the most in the morning," she mused, moving to sit up so she could take her morning dose with a bottle of water she had on her nightstand.

Negans lips curled up into a smile, he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Yeah yeah, I'll bring ya in a tray. Don't get used to this," he said, kissing her lips before he got up, redressed and left.

Charlie leaned back against her headboard. Smiling she licked her bottom lip, it was a proud smile. She had him just about where she wanted him. Oh, he was smart so she knew he knew she was testing him...but he didn't know the real reason.

Charlie got up and took a quick 5-minute shower as she exited her bathroom in nothing but a large towel that was tied around her body, Negan walked in with two breakfast trays.

"Oh shit, Breakfast, and a show!" he grinned big, setting them down on the coffee table she had in front of the two recliners (he put an extra one in her room for him of course).

Chuckling, she winked to him and sat down, still in the towel, on the recliner and started to eat. He sat down and ate as well, unabashedly looking to her as she ate.

"Stop staring, your food is gonna get cold," she told him, still eating without looking to him.

"I cannot help it..especially when you're set on teasing me by remaining half-naked," he smirked.

"My other option would be to try and get dressed with you staring at me," she reminded him.

Negan scarfed down his meal then was quick to kneel on the ground between her legs, his hands rubbing on her legs and barely slipping up her towel.

Charlie finished eating and bent over to look at him, her forehead resting against his.

"You're awfully needy," she teased him.

"Well shit Charlie, you've had me going since last night. Erections don't just fade away sometimes," he chuckled.

"Don't give me that blue balls bullshit, I heard that in high school and it's still not true," she told him.

"I ain't talkin' about my balls! I'm talkin' about my blue dick!"

Charlie laughed at that. Negan lifted one hand off her knee and held her cheek, his thumb rubbing her cheekbone, causing her to sigh and lean into his hand.

"I'm sorry if my...flirtin' has crossed over to creepy-territory Charlie. None of my wives are like you..fuck, that's why I married your ass quickly. You're different. I see that and I appreciate it. I'm trying to hold back here but.." his hands move back to her knees and slid up under the towel along the outside of her thighs...just rubbing up and down warmly. "I just...I feel like I need you," he admitted.

And that was it, Charlie thought to herself, what she needed to hear from him that in a particular tone. She knew it wasn't completely sexual on his part. Charlie had him wrapped around her little finger. Charlie put a cute blush on her face and let her gaze drop from his eyes, giving him an embarrassed look.

"I have to admit Negan, I...I need you too but..." she frowned and slid her legs forward some. "How could you want anything physical to do with me?" she asked softly.

"Hey, I told you-you was plenty beautiful AND fucking sexy..legs or no," he told her and lifted her leg up so the heel rested on his shoulder. Negan turned his head to kiss lightly on her ankle, moving upwards slowly.

"I appreciate that...but," she dug her heel into his shoulder, informing him to stop, which he did quickly. "I'm getting cold and would like to get dressed now," she told him.

Negan huffed with a small smirk and stood up, his hands up to show no harm done.

Charlie winked at him and moved into her bathroom with the clothes she had gotten out for the day, closed the door and started to dress.

Walking over to the door, Negan leaned against it.

"You ever gonna let me get to...well, any damn base?" he asked.

There was silence on her end until she opened the door. Charlie patted his cheek as she walked by him to grab her shoes. "Eventually, sure. But...I have to keep you interested. Can't give it all away right off the bat now, can I?" she asked him.

"You think we're gonna have sex and then...that's it?" he asked.

"I think...you're a very, physical type of person Negan. It's not a bad thing but...sometimes certain people get bored after sex. I rather not bore you," she grinned.

He sauntered over to her with that smile she found to be really irresistible. His hands went into her wet hair and he massaged her scalp some, making her nearly shiver. "Ya think I'm not attracted to that awesome mind of yours..." he asked then ran his thumb over her bottom lip, "Or your big mouth for that matter?"

"I didn't say that...I just said I think your interest may drop after our first romp, I'm protecting my interests," she smirked.

Negan pulled her close and kissed her forehead, "Gotcha. Get to work, I heard the boss is a real hard ass," he winked at her and left her room.

Charlie stood there for a moment, she cracked her neck.

" _Damn, this is going better than I thought it would. Ugh, damn that creeping emotion known as guilt. Meh, guilt-smuilt, dude is still a bastard covered bastard with bastard filling. Tho...getting laid doesn't sound like a bad idea_ ," she said to herself with a laugh as she grabbed her crutches and headed out.


End file.
